


A Moment of Peace

by Mysenia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Might seem a bit somber, New Year's Eve, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: Stiles and Peter uphold their tradition on New Year's Eve for yet another year.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year all! I'm wishing you all the best for 2017. We are strong enough to pull through whatever it may decide to throw at us.

It was tradition now, to go hiking through the woods on New Year’s Eve. It was their own celebration, their own way of saying goodbye to the previous year and welcoming in the new year.

Many bad memories festered for the two of them in the city, surrounded by walls that proclaimed safety and yet let everything in. Out in the woods, with no walls or barriers, was a safety unto its own. There were no pretences in the woods, no falsehoods. The forest thrived for itself and its inhabitants, and all others entered with the full knowledge that they could rely on no-one but themselves.

There was a peace to that knowledge and it resonated deeply with Peter and Stiles.

They set out early in the morning with their provisions for the day strapped to their backs. The only technology they brought with them a watch to tick down the hours, minutes, and seconds until they could fully slough off the yesteryear and embrace the new one as the clock struck midnight. 

No words passed between them, only the natural sounds of the forest their music to carry them along. 

This time of the year was a hard one for both of them, each recounting their losses in their heads as they climbed over roots and jumped over streams. Though they knew their loved ones would not wish them to wallow in the misery of their passing, Peter and Stiles allowed themselves the duration of their hike to mourn those no longer with them.

The physical act of hiking a catharsis, a way for them to work through their emotions without turning to harsher things. The tradition of the hike had started three years after they had made themselves official and it was still going strong 5 years later.

Their remaining friends and family understood the importance of the hike for Peter and Stiles and left them alone, knowing that on the first night of the new year they would all gather together in celebration.

They reached their destination around midday, their camp for the night sitting atop a hill that overlooked the valley below. It was a beautiful spot in the daytime but became otherworldly as the sun set and the moon rose.

Peter and Stiles used the rest of the day to set up their tents and gather any provisions they might need. As night began to descend they had everything they needed so they sat back against a rock - which Peter had moved to this spot some years ago - and cuddled up on top of some blankets.

In the distance the lights of the city became technicolour as the world prepared for their parties and celebrations for New Year’s Eve. Away from it all, Stiles and Peter basked in their moment of peace.

They exchanged kisses, warmth surrounding them as the stars came out. 

Dinner was soup, kept hot in a thermos, with chocolate dipped strawberries for dessert. They fed each other the strawberries, licking chocolate from each others mouths as the nighttime sounds of the forest grew in volume around them.

They had no fire, adding no light pollution to the beauty of everything around them. The moon was bright enough to light their clearing at the top of the hill and not a cloud in sight to potentially hide it away.

A perfect night.

Hours passed as they held each other, as they gazed into each other’s eyes and felt their love like a static thing surrounding them. Still no words passed between them but the reverent touches and looks said more than words ever could.

Their attention was drawn to the city where fireworks were going off in the sky. It was like they had their own show, so high up in the mountain.

Stiles glanced at the watch and noticed that the time said 12:01pm, and laughed as he showed Peter the time. They leaned in for a kiss and sat back with smiles on their faces.

“Happy New Years, my wolf.”

“And Happy New Years to you too, sweetheart.”

And the tradition was upheld for another year. In the morning they would pack up everything and head back to the city, but for that moment it was just the two of them alone in the world while the sky was painted in colour.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
